spiral change
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: FAX not sure how to summarize plz R&R first time wring a maximum ride fanfic so please be easy


Rain poured from the sky in sheets. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Fang and Angel all stood in the sewer pipe around the two dead bodies. Well one dead and one almost dead. Max coughed up a bit of blood. Shakily getting to her feet she tried to walk but collasped as the wounds inflicted on her by Ari were bleeding profusely. Fang caught her and picked her up bridal style. "Let's get out of here guys." Max coughed up more blood before falling silent. The flock moved quickly, all except Fang who moved only as fast as he was sure it wouldn't hurt Max worse than she already was.

Max rested her head on Fang's chest. vision swimming in and out of focus. Applying pressure to the open wounds and speeding ahead Fang broke through the gates into the subway, wings open to propel himself. The flock was behind them, picking up speed to try and keep up with Fang. Breaking out of the subway they flew quickly, not caring that people were staring in amazement and taking phots quickly. The only thought on their mind was getting Max some help.

* * *

A few hours later they landed in the middle of a forest. Angel found a abandoned cabin and called the others over. Cautiously they entered the cabin and found it to be fully furnished, albeit smelling a bit musty. "Everyone knows what to do" Fang said, concern hidden in his voice as his eyes averted to Max. The rest of the flock spread out and searched the house for anything they could use. Angel and Gasman found the cupboards full of canned found, Iggy, who by some measure of a miracle had regained his eyesight, found Henckels and dishes and Nudge was sprawled on the couch sleeping.

Fang had taken Max up to one of the rooms he found and layed her in the bed after he dressed her wounds. Wiping sweat from her forehead he got up and closed the blinds so as not to wake Max up. on the bed right beside her he layed her head on his lap and ran his hand through her long hair. "Max you are a moron" Fang muttered lightly. Max shifted in her sleep, eyes opening slightly.

"That may be but I did it for a good reason" Max retalliated. A moment of silence before she spoke again. "For you" she said softly, hoping Fang didn't hear her. But Fang did hear her, I mean how could he NOT with bird kid enhanced hearing he did.

"Really? Why for me?" Fang asked still running his hand through her hair. Max sighed leaning into his touch.

"Because if you got hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself Fang." Another moment of silence and max leaned up slightly, wincing as her wounds still hurt and looked at Fang. "It's because I love.." Max couldn't finish her sentence and turned her head away in shame of not being able to finish her sentence, her confession. Fang being Fang managed to put two and two together put up a mask of shell shock. Inside his head though he was cheering happily. Feeling bold Max leaned forward and kissed Fang lightly. Fang wrapped his arms around her lightly as not aggrivate her wounds.

"It's about time." Max and Fang seperated and looked at the door way and saw the rest of the flock grinning. Angel, who was holding a camera and neither Max or Fang kew where she found it , took a picture. Max sighed and rested her on Fang's chest, eyes begining to drop again. "We'll leave you two alone now." Iggy shooed the them away and closed the door behind him.

"Love you" Fang kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep, cuddling closer to him and smiling slightly. Fang sighed happily and tucked her back in and left the room silently. Making his way down stairs he saw the younger members of the flock. He saw the smiles or in Iggy's case a raised eyebrow but grabbed a pepsi from the counter, he assumed that it was Angel and Gasman who found all the good stuff. "Report" Fang said popping open the can.

"I found some clothes in a old wardrobe" Nudge said.

"Sharp knives"Iggy was off in his own little world tossing Henckels up in the air and catching them by the very edge of the knife. Nudge and Angel backed away from Iggy cautiously.

"I did a scout of the area and there isn't anyone around till the next town and thats about 15 or so miles west" Gasman said playing with a bomb fuse.

"Please say you went out with someone" Fang sighed.

"Yeah went out with Angel." Fang looked at Angel for confirmation and she nodded.

"Alright, everyone grab a room and go to bed. We got work to do tomorrow." They nodded and proceeded up stair grabbing a room each. After everyone settled in and was asleep Fang walked back up stairs and entered Max's room to see her still sleeping. Smiling slightly he shifted her over a littlle bit so he could climb in the bed. Max shifted, still asleep and cuddled up on Fang's side like a pillow. Kissing her on the forehead he layed down and circled his arms around her before falling asleep.

* * *

The morning after everyone was up at the crack of dawn as per their usual routine. All except Max and Fang who were still asleep. "Who wants to wake those two love birds?" Iggy asked once again juggling the Henckels. Angel walked up toward Max and Fang's room and politely knocked on the door. There was no answer and Angel isn't exactly the most patient morning person in the flock. After knocking once more and still recieving no answer she took to the extreme. "ERASERS!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs. Fang was at the door in a second ready to fight. "About time you got up. You do realize it is" Angel glanced at the clock on the wall "7:30 right?" she asked sweetly. Fang looked just about ready to strangle Angel when Max grabbed his hand.

"Angel" Max had a dangerous edge on her voice "you ever do that again and Total is so gone. Do we have a understanding?" Max growled. Fang squeezed her hand before leading her back to bed.

"Be back in a minute love." Max kisssed Fang before he left the room with a firm grasp on her hand.

"Don't go too hard on her or I'll go hard on you" Max said sitting back against the beds headboard. Fang wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How hard?" Max blushed bright scarlet and tossed her shoe at the back of Fang's head. Fang laughed and caught it effortlessly. "Just kidding love." Guiding Angel into the hallway he sighed tiredly. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Fang crouched down in front of Angel until he was eye level with her. "Listen I'm not mad okay. I'm not going to yell at you but please don't do that again. OKay kiddo?" Angel nodded and Fang smiled before ruffling her hair. "Got tell everyone the usual jobs for our shelter. I got to calm Max down." Fang turned and walked back to his and Max's room.


End file.
